Just Like a Dream
by inunk.bluevezz
Summary: -CHAP 2 END- Semuanya terlihat seperti mimpi. Aku tidak menyangka mimpiku terlihat sebegitu nyatanya. De ja vu. GenderSwitch ! KaiSoo. KaiBaek. KriSoo. HunSoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : **Just like a dream

**Pairing : **KaiSoo x KriSoo x HunSoo x KaiBaek

**Main cast : **Do kyungsoo x Kim Jongin

**Support cast : **Kris, Sehun, Baekhyun, Siwon, Suho, etc.

**Genre : **Romance. Angst. Hurt. Comfort

**Rated : T**

**Summary : **_Semuanya terlihat seperti mimpi. Aku tidak menyangka mimpiku terlihat sebegitu nyatanya._

_**De ja vu**_

**In a dream**

Aku terbangun di sebuah taman yang sangat luas. Kulihat sekeliling sepi. Hanya aku dan malam yang dingin. Kulihat sekitarku lagi mencoba mengenali dimana sekarang aku berada. Tiba tiba kepalaku sangat pusing. Kupegangi kepalaku mencoba untuk menetralisir rasa sakitnya. Pandanganku memudar.

Brukk

Aku jatuh terduduk. _Ahh.. sakitt._

Aku coba untuk berdiri. Perlahan akhirnya aku bisa berdiri seiring rasa sakit dikepalaku menghilang. Aku mendongak mencoba lihat keadaan sekitar. Aku terkejut melihat ada 2 pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku berdiri sekarang. Aku mengenal mereka berdua tapi mereka berdua tidak saling kenal.

Kris berdiri disebelah kiri. Sehun disebelah kanan. Jarak mereka tak terbilang dekat. Aku berada didepan mereka dengan jarak agak jauh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka disini. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan disini.

"Dyo-ah.." panggil mereka bersamaan. Aku memandang mereka bergantian. Hatiku rasanya sakit. Aku sedih. Air mataku berlinang tak tertahankan. Aku masih bertahan menatap mereka tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku takut. Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku menangis dalam diam.

"Aku menyayangimu Dyo-ah. Kembalilah padaku" Kris menatap penuh harap padaku. Aku melihat matanya terlihat bahwa dia sangat merindukanku. Akupun juga sangat merindukannya. Sangat malahan.

"Dyo-ah.. Aku menyayangimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku." aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke Sehun. Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Sungguh. Aku mungkin tidak akan sanggup meninggalkanmu.

"Aku menyayangimu Dyo-ah" Kris

"Aku menyayangimu Dyo.." Sehun

Mereka berjalan mendekat padaku. Aku pun mundur perlahan. Aku takut. Hatiku sakit bila harus melihat mereka. Kris dan Sehun terlalu tulus menyayangiku. Aku tak sanggup membuat mereka sedih dan hatinya terluka karena aku. Sudah cukup mereka membuat kenangan indah bersamaku dulu.

_Aku_ _menyayangi kalian. Aku sayang kalian_...

Aku menangis lagi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku berbalik mencoba untuk pergi. Ketika ingin melangkah aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Tepat didepan nan jauh sana ada seseorang yang aku kenal juga. Dia berdiri disebelah tiang lampu taman sambil membawa bunga mawar putih. Bunga kesukaanku. Pria itu menatapku hangat lalu tersenyum padaku. Rasanya aku ingin berlari kearahnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa...

_i need you _. Kim Jongin.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku menangis cukup deras kali ini. Hatiku semakin sakit. Kepalaku pusing lagi. Napasku terasa memberat. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernapas kali ini.

Aku ingat dengan jelas. Bagaimana perhatian Jongin padaku ketika aku sedang bersedih. Dialah tempatku bersandar. Dia yang selalu menghiburku. Dia yang selalu menguatkan aku. Dia yang selalu menungguku. Dialah satu satunya alasan aku ingin bertahan hidup. Tanpa Jongin aku bukanlah apa apa.

Maka dari itu.

_Aku membutuhkanmu. Kekasihku.. _

Tiba tiba ada yang menarik tubuhku berbalik kembali seperti semula. Kris memelukku dari depan. Tak lama kemudian Sehun juga memelukku dari belakang. Rasanya nyaman ketika aku merasa sedang sedih ada yang memberi kasih sayang padaku seperti ini. Nyaman. Dan hangat. Tapi tangisanku makin deras. Bahuku bergetar hebat. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak membalas satu pun pelukkan Kris dan Sehun yang semakin erat ditubuhnya.

Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukkan Sehun dibelakangku. Lalu melepaskan pelukkan Kris juga. Mereka berdua memandangku bingung sekaligus cemas. Aku pun tersenyum lembut memandang mereka.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi"

Setelah itu aku berbalik memunggungi mereka sambil menundukkan kepala aku berjalan terus kedepan. Seketika aku berhenti melihat pemandangan didepanku. Ada seorang gadis yang mendekati Jongin.

_Bukankah itu Baekhyun? _Pikirku.

Dia sahabatku. Dia gadis yang manis sama sepertiku. Aku tahu dia menyukai kekasihku. Jongin. Bahkan dia menyukainya jauh sebelum aku jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

Dengan langkah perlahan aku masih berjalan menuju tempat Jongin dan Baekhyun berada. Jongin yang melihatku segera mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Dia tersenyum seperti biasa. Hangat dan tulus.

Lalu pandanganku beralih pada sahabatku itu. Baekhyun. Gadis itu juga tersenyum padaku. Dia tampak semakin manis. Seketika aku juga tersenyum mengingat hidupku dikelilingi orang2 yang menyayangiku dengan tulus. Aku tersenyum lagi. Terkadang aku merasa bersalah akan hubunganku dengan Jongin didepan Baekhyun yang sahabatku sendiri. Aku sering melihat tatapan Baekhyun ke Jongin mempunyai makna cinta yang sangat mendalam. Tulus. Dan iklas membiarkan cintanya berbahagia bukan dengannya melainkan dengan orang lain yaitu sahabatnya sendiri. Yaitu aku. Aku merasa menjadi penghalang. Tapiii...

"ini.. Untukmu Kyungie"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Jongin memberikanku bunga yang dibawanya tadi. Aku tersenyum padanya lalu menyesapi aroma bunga itu. Harum.

"Gomawo. Jongin oppa~. Tapi sepertinya kau memberikannya kepada orang yang salah."

Jongin memandangku bingung. Lalu aku menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Dia terlihat bingung. Lalu aku tersenyum kearahnya dan memberikan bunga yang Jongin berikan padaku tadi.

Lalu aku meraih tangan Jongin dan meletakkannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Menyatukan tangan mereka Jongin dan Baekhyun. Aku pun tersenyum melihatnya. Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Aku tak tahu harus bilang senang atau sedih. Tapi aku ingin bilang lega rasanya. Lalu aku tersenyum menatap mereka yang berada didepanku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jongin oppa~. Lain kali kau harus memberikannya sendiri oke. Ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku membantumu memberikan bunga indah dan harum itu untuk sahabatku Baekhyun. Untuk seterusnya tanganku terlalu mahal untuk jadi pengantar bunga untuk tuan Putri Baekhyun. Mengerti Pangeran Jongin?"

Mendadak hatiku sesak ketika aku mengatakan semua itu. Rasanya aku tidak rela melepaskannya. Untuk kali ini aku sungguh tak ingin melepaskanmu. Jongin. _Maafkan aku. _

Aku sudah terlalu sering melepasmu dan harus membuatmu menunggu selama ini.

_Maafkan aku dan terima kasih untuk semua kasih sayangmu padaku. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin. Belajarlah untuk menerima Baekhyun lagi. Seperti sebelumnya. Aku mencintaimu._

Air mataku tak terbendung lagi. Aku menangis dihadapan mereka. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Hatiku cukup sakit untuk ini. Jongin meraih pipiku menghapus air mataku. Lalu ia mencoba untuk meraih tengkukku. Aku menahan tangannya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan lepaskan tangannya Jongin. Cukup."

"Aku tidak apa apa. Aku hanya terharu melihat sebegitu serasinya kalian. Lihatlah kalian berdua. Sangat cocok. Pangeran Jongin yang tampan. Putri Baekhyun yang manis seperti bidadari. Ohh aku cukup iri untuk yang itu.. Haha.." aku tertawa hambar.. Terlihat aneh memang..

"Tapi jujur saja. Kau Byun Baekhyun sahabatku benar benar sangat manis dan cantik. Aku bersyukur punya sahabat sepertimu. Terima kasih Baekhyuniee. Aku menyayangimu." aku memeluknya sambil menangis. Aku memeluknya erat. Lalu aku beralih ke Jongin lagi.

"Jagalah dia seperti kau menjagaku. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menjaganya tanpa harus kusuruh pun. Haha.. Aku menyayangimu." lalu aku memeluknya. Dia balas memelukku dengan erat seolah tak ingin aku melepasnya.

_"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan lakukan ini. Aku mencintaimu." _Jongin berkata lirih diceruk leher sambil menangis.

_"Aku mohon. Aku mencintaimu." _lanjutnya lagi. Aku melepaskan pelukanku perlahan. Aku menatap mata Jongin yang basah air mata. Aku menghapusnya lalu menciumnya.

_Aku juga mencintaimu. Kim jongin. Maafkan aku._

Semuanya menjadi redup. Pandanganku buram. Rasa sakit itu hadir lagi. Pusing. Hatiku sakit. Aku sulit bernapas. Aku mulai lemas. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sakitt..

Sakiittt...

Akhh.. Arghh..

Sakitt .. Jeball

**In real life**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Rasanya mataku sulit sekali terbuka. Rasanya berat sekali membuka mata. Perlahan aku mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas sekitarku. Semuanya berwarna putih dan berbau aneh. Seperti obat obatan dan juga alkohol. Bau rumah sakit.

_Apa aku sedang dirumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit? Tunggu. Apa apaan ini semua. Kenapa semua alat alat seperti ini ada ditubuhku. Jangan katakan akulah pasiennya. Tapiii aku sakit apa?_

Kulihat sekitarku. Eomma, Appa, Suho oppa, Bibi Han dan _siapa pria ini? _

Kulihat pria ini tampak sangat kelelahan. Terlihat kerutan diwajahnya.

_Apa dia tidak tidur berhari hari? Mukanya tampak suram sekali. Kasian sekali. Padahal kalo aku perhatikan pria ini tampan juga. Hehe.._

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah polos pria yang tidur di samping ranjangku ini. Aku mencoba untuk ingin mengelus surai rambutnya. Tapi kenapa tanganku tak bisa digerakkan. Aku coba menggerakkan tanganku yang satunya. Tak bisa digerakan juga. Mataku berhenti tertuju pada tanganku tadi. Pria ini menggenggam tanganku erat. Tapi aku tak bisa merasakan kehangatannya sedikitpun.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Aku bingung. Aku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

_Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak? Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Aku sakit apa? Seseorang segeralah sadar dan lihatlah aku.._

_Aku mohon sadarlah.. Aku mohon dengarlah aku.. Aku tak bisa melepaskan masker dimulutku.. Aku tidak bisa meraihnya.. Aku tidak bisa memanggil kalian... Hhuuaa.. Hhuuaa_

_Eomma, Appa, Oppa, Bibi bangunlah dan lihatlah aku.. Hhuua.. Seseorang siapapun bangunlah dan bantu aku.._

_Aku mohon... Hhhhss_

Aku berteriak dalam hatiku. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat keaadanku yang sekarang. Sakit sekali.

Aku merasakan ada pergerakan dari pria ini. Dia sepertinya terbangun. Lalu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Sekilas ia melihat jam tangannya.

"Masih jam 01.20 pagi." gumamnya sambil menguap. Lalu beralih menatap tanganku yang digenggamnya. Ia menggenggam lebih erat lagi. Lalu ia mencium tanganku dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Aku melihatnya tersentuh.

_Apa aku sebegitu berharganya bagimu. Apa kau begitu menyayangiku? Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini._

Pria ini mengalihkan pandangannya padaku sekarang. Dia tampak sangat terkejut. Terlihat sangat jelas pada ekspresinya.

"Kyungie.." sekarang wajahnya mulai melembut dan tatapan teduhnya yang hangat.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku merindukanmu, chagiya.. Tunggu apa kau habis menangis. Apa kau kesakitan? Biar kupanggilkan dokter Choi dulu ya. Bertahanlah"

Dia tampak begitu cemas. Aku berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk terus menggenggam tangannya. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa bergerak ataupun menggenggam tangannya. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut. Aku tidak mau pria ini meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau tapi aku tidak bisa meraihnya.

_Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku._

Pria itu melihatku yang begitu ketakutan. Dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku lalu ia mencium keningku mencoba menenangkanku.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar. Jangan takut. Saranghae"

Aku terus memandangnya. Lalu aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Aku janji." aku tersenyum. Dia pun pergi.

Tak lama kemudian pria tadi kembali bersama seorang dokter. Dia segera menggenggam tanganku lagi. Lalu mengelus pelan rambutku. Terlihat dia sangat menyayangiku. Entah mengapa aku juga merasa nyaman berada didekatnya.

_Tapi kenapa dia memperlakukanku seolah aku ini kekasihnya? Dan dia terlihat sangat menyayangiku. Tatapannya penuh kasih sayang. Perlakuannya membuatku sangat nyaman. Apa aku kekasihnya? Tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Aku tak mengenalnya. Andai aku boleh berharap aku ingin Pria ini memanglah kekasihku. Aku mohon.._

"Kau akan baik baik saja. Percayalah. Dokter Choi akan memeriksamu sebentar. Tenang saja oke. Santai saja. Aku dan yang lain akan menunggumu diluar. Kalau ada apa apa kau bisa memanggilku, arraseo Kyungie~" katanya sambil mengusap rambutku lagi. Dia selalu tersenyum seolah menyemangatiku.

Tak lama setelah itu. Semua keluargaku dan pria itu segera keluar. Dokter Choi segera melakukan pemeriksaan padaku.

Sesekali tubuhku merasakan sakit dibagian dadaku. Tiba tiba pusing. Mual. Sulit bernapas. Tapi tubuhku benar2 tak bisa bergerak. Seperti mati rasa.

Dokter Choi terus memperhatikan reaksiku ketika diperiksanya. Mencari dimana letak kesakitanku. Seketika Dokter Choi menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Kini masker dimulutku telah hilang dan digantikan dengan selang yang ada dihidungku. Aku bisa bicara sekarang. Tapi tubuhku masih tak bisa digerakkan.

"Anyyeong Kyungsoo-ah. Aku Dokter Choi Siwon yang menanganimu sejak kau dibawa kerumah sakit ini. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja barang kali kau lupa." Dokter Choi tersenyum padaku. Dia dokter muda yang tampan.

"Apa kau mengingatku? Dulu aku sering membawakanmu coffee hangat tengah malam saat tidak ada yang menjagamu disini. Setelah itu kau akan bilang 'coffee hangat tengah malam itu mengingatkanku padanya'. Setiap kali aku bertanya siapa yang kau maksud itu. Kau hnya akan jawab 'tanyakan saja pada Tuhan, Dokter Tampan' setelah itu kau akan menertawakanku.. Iya kan? Apa kau ingat? Sebenarnya kau itu cukup menyebalkan juga ya ternyata.. Bahkan aku tertipu dengan wajah polosmu itu. Hahaha.." Dokter itu terus bercerita tentangku dulu. Bahkan aku tak ingat sama sekali dulu aku pernah berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tahu pasti saat ini kau bingung. Jangan paksa otakmu untuk mengingat semua yang dulu pernah terjadi. Karena saat ini Tuhan tengah mengabulkan doa mu yang ini. Dulu kau sering bilang padaku bahwa kau ingin melupakan semuanya. Dan lihatlah sekarang? Tuhan mendengarkan doa mu. Kau benar2 sudah lupa semua. Bahkan kau juga lupa bahwa saat ini kau sedang sakit parah sekalipun. Aku cukup lega akhirnya kau bangun dari tidurmu yang panjang. Selamat ya.. Aku percaya kau gadis yang kuat."

"Apa? Tidur panjang? Apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya aku ini sakit apa? Kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali?" aku mulai bicara atau lebih bisa dikatakan seperti berbisik karena suaraku juga agak serak.

"Tenanglah. Sebenarnya dulu kau sendiri yang ingin aku berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukanmu tentang ini jika kemungkinan kau akan sadar suatu hari nanti. Dan hari itu adalah hari ini. Kau juga bilang suatu hari nanti kau tidak akan mengingat apapun dan itu benar karena bisa terbukti jelas hari ini. Semua yang kau katakan dulu seolah _**deja vu **_untuk kesadaranmu ini. Semuanya persis seperti katamu. Seolah kau sudah mengaturnya. Aku menunggumu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa yang kau katakan dulu itu mungkinkah akan terjadi sekarang? Seolah olah kau benar2 mengatur takdirmu sendiri. Hebatkan? semua itu kau yang mengatakannya padaku sendiri."

"Apa dulu aku juga pernah mengatakan tentang kematian?" tanyaku

"Ehm. Itu. Kalo itu.. Aku benar2 tidak bisa memberitahumu.. Aku yakin kau lebih mengetahui tentang hal itu. Karena kau yang merasakannya bukan?"

"Aku benar2 tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Tolonglah.. Beritahu aku garis besarnya saja. Jeball"

"Hahh.. Baiklah. Tapi ketika kau ingat nanti jangan salahkan aku melanggar janjiku ini karena kau sendiri yang ingin mengingkarinya. Okay?"

"Kau terkena kanker paru2 stadium akhir saat ini. Sistem saraf pada tubuhmu sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Kau bisa merasakannya kan? Tubuhmu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Penglihatanmu juga memudar seiiring semakin tidak berfungsinya sistem saraf pada otakmu. Makanya kau juga tidak bisa mengingat begitu baik sekarang. Tapi masih baik kau bisa berbicara walaupun pelan hampir tak bersuara. Ada lagi yang ingib kau tanyakan?"

"Ahh iya. Siapakah pria yang tadi bersamaku? Dia memperlakukanku sangat baik. Apa dia temanku?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya?"

"Aku takut membuatnya kecewa. Karena aku tak bisa mengingatnya."

"Semua sudah kuberitahu. Tentang kemungkinan besar apa yang terjadi padamu jika sudah berada distadium ini. Aku tahu ini sangat berat bagimu. Aku tahu itu. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu lebih dari ini. Aku sudah berjanji padamu dulu. Percayalah apapun yang kau katakan dulu itulah yang terbaik untukmu saat ini. Kau yang terbaik. Bertahanlah. Aku tahu kau gadis yang kuat. Kalau begitu aku sudah selesai. Nikmatilah harimu. Jangan sia2 kan waktumu. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Dokter Choi berjalan kepintu kamar lalu keluar dan tergantikan dengan adanya Eomma, Appa, Suho oppa, Bibi Han dan juga pria itu.

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Seketika itu kamarku penuh tangis air mata. Semua menangis menatapku.

_Sakit sekali melihat kalian menangis hanya karena aku. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat kalian seperti ini. Maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkan kalian selama ini. Dan terima kasih karena kalian mau menjagaku dan merawatku. Terima kasih._

**Tbc or End ?**

**Jangan lupa review ya...**

**Yang punya Instagram follow ya dj_inunk tapi kalo nggak mau follow juga nggak papa. Sekedar numpang lewat doanh juga nggak papa. Ninggalin jejak dengan klik gambar jempol doang juga bolehh.. Hehe **

**Makasih udah baca..**

**Jngan lupa review ya..**

**Ini FF buat ExoL tepatnya KaiSoo shipper, KriSoo, HunSoo juga ada KaiBaek..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : End**

**WARNING ! **Backsongs **Yiruma - Love 3**

**Author : **Choi Di Jee (IG ** dj_inunk)**

**Title : **Just like a dream

**Pairing : **KaiSoo x KaiBaek x KriSoo x HunSoo

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance. **GS.** Sad. Angst

**Summary : **_Semuanya terlihat seperti mimpi. Aku tidak menyangka mimpiku terlihat sebegitu nyatanya._

_**De ja vu**_

**Still in real life**

_Sakit sekali melihat kalian menangis hanya karena aku. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat kalian seperti ini. Maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkan kalian selama ini. Dan terima kasih karena kalian mau menjagaku dan merawatku. Terima kasih._

( dj_inunk)

"Eomma. Appa. Suho oppa. Bibi Han. Berhentilah menangis.. Kumohon. Aku baik2 saja. Kalian tersenyumlah.. Sungguh aku tidak apa2.. Hehe (^_^) lihatlah aku saja masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa.. Masa kalian tidak? Memalukan sekali.. " kataku pura2 cemberut dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke hal lain.

"Yak! Kau bilang apa tadi ?! Memalukan katamu? Menangisi seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang sangat panjang bahkan seperti mayat itu MEMALUKAN katamu ?! Dan masih sempatnya kau bisa tersenyum disaat keadaanmu yang seperti ini? Kau ini sudah gila ya?"

Oppaku terlihat sangat marah ketika aku berkata seperti tadi. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya semarah itu. Jujur aku takut. Karna Suho oppa tak pernah sekalipun memarahiku sampai semarah itu.

Bibi Han yang berada di dekat oppaku mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Dia terlihat frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Aku sungguh tak ingat apapun yang kulakukan sebelum ini sampai bisa membuat Suho oppa semarah ini padaku.

Kulihat ia menghela napas panjang lalu memandangku lagi. Namun kali ini lebih lembut. Tatapannya seolah mulai melemah atau memohon lebih tepatnya.

"Berhentilah bermain main.. Ini sudah keterlaluan Kyungsoo-ah.. Oppa mohon berhentilahh.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini.. Tidak cukupkah kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu ini dulu dengan segala macam topengmu itu. Kau bahkan masih bersikap seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu sama sekali. Kyungsoo-ah..."

"Kumohon dengarkanlah Oppa.. Berhentilah melakukan hal2 seperti dulu lagi. Jangan melakukan sesuatu hal seolah kau masih sehat. Jangan paksakan dirimu yang hanya akan menyakitimu. Janganlah mempersulit kesembuhanmu."

Aku terus mendengarkan Suho oppa. Tak terasa air mataku sejak tadi keluar dan tak kunjung berhenti. Aku menangis mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Suho oppa. Aku merasa sangat menyesal. Entahlah walaupun aku tak bisa mengingat apapun yang kulakukan dulu. Tapi hatiku mengatakan seolah aku memang bersalah dan aku menyesal.

Suho oppa yang melihatku menangis segera menghapusnya dengan jarinya. Lalu memandangku sebentar dan kemudian memelukku. Dia juga menangis.

"Maafkan oppa, Kyungsoo-ah. Oppa tidak bermaksud membentakmu atau memarahimu tadi. Oppa hanya takut _kehilanganmu _Kyungsoo-ah. Aku sayang padamu. Jangan kecewakan Oppa lagi, ne?"

Ternyata semuanya memcemaskanku. Semuanya satu per satu juga sudah menemui dan berbicara padaku. Hingga tinggal satu orang. Yaitu _dia.._

Kini dia berada disamping ranjangku lagi. Ia tersenyum padaku. Menggenggam tanganku. Menciumnya sekilas lalu beralih padaku. Mencium keningku. Lalu mengelus pipiku pelan dan aku memejamkan mataku sekilas merasakannya. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi... Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Yakin kau ingin tahu? Lebih baik tanyakan yang lainnya saja. Bagaimana?"

"Contohnya?" tanyaku

"Mungkin. Apa kau merindukanku? Apa kau masih setia? Begitu.. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Sudahlah katakan saja sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Satu tahun 2 bulan 13 hari. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan Tuan Putri?"

Seketika kepalaku merasa sedikit pusing. Ada percikan memori yang muncul tapi buram.

"Selama itukah?" dia hanya mengangguk

"Ada yang lain lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Mwo-.." belum sempat dia menjawab pintu ruanganku terbuka. Ada seorang gadis yang membawa sebuket mawar putih lalu menyapa keluargaku sekilas dan sekarang berjalan kearahku.

Dia tersenyum ramah padaku. Lalu pandangannya beralih kearah pria yang tadi belum sempat menjawab pertanyaanku. Pandangannya ituu...

"Yak! Kim Jongin kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau Kyungsoo sudar sadar? Astaga aku baru sadar kalau kau ini sebenarnya jahat sekali ! Aku ini sahabat baiknya Kyungsoo.. Kenapa kau tak mengabariku sama sekali? Kau membuatku cemas saja!"

"Ssstt. Ya ampun Byun Baekhyun. Kau itu yeoja sadar tidak? Suaramu itu bisa2 membuat mayat2 itu bangun dari masa hibernasinya tau?! Lagi pula ini rumah sakit bukan-.."

_Deg deg.._

**Arghh..**

Aku memekik pelan

_Sakit kepala itu_

_Sakit hatiku itu_

_Napas yang memberat itu_

_**Hadir lagi.**_

**ARRGGHHH ... **

_Percikan bayang2 itu muncul._

_**Aku menangis ditengah malam. Taman. Lalu bertemu Kris**_**. **

_Cinta pertamaku. Dia bad boy. Dia tampan juga sangat dingin tanpa ekspresi. Tapi dia sangat sayang padaku, aku pun juga. Kris dan Aku berpacaran hampir 2 tahun lebih. Sampai saat itu tiba, ia menghilang tanpa kabar selama 3 bulan. Aku setia menunggunya. Lalu dia kembali dengan keaadaan yang berbeda. Dia memintaku menemani hari2 nya yang tinggal sedikit. _

_Dia meninggal 2 tahun lalu karena juga menderita sama sepertiku. Aku kanker paru2. Kris kanker hati. Bedanya racun yang menggerogoti tubuhnya itu lebih cepat. Bahkan aku sakit sebelum dia._

_Semenjak kehilangan Kris. Aku seperti orang gila. Depresi. Frustasi. Semua campur jadi satu. Aku hanya ingin bersama Kris. Hanya ingin Kris waktu itu._

_Lalu aku pindah ke luar negeri untuk merilekskan pikiranku. Aku bertemu seseorang yang mampu membuatku nyaman berada didekatnya. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Namun seketika aku teringat Kris. Aku menolaknya. Lalu ia bilang akan menungguku. Seiiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai menyukainya. Tapi sahabatku juga menyukainya. _

_Dia menyatakan perasaannya lagi padaku. Aku menolaknya lagi. Karna aku juga memikirkan perasaan sahabatku. Tapi kali ini dia tak menyerah terus melakukan sesuatu untuk menarik perhatianku. Aku pun menerimanya. _

_Hubunganku dengannya tak lama karna aku harus pindah sekolah keluar negeri lagi mengikuti Ortu. Tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk berpacaran dengan sahabatku itu. Aku mengatakannya bahwa sahabatku sangat menyukainya. Tapi dia tidak mau. Lalu aku memohon padanya. Aku katakan demi aku. Lalu dia mau. Tapi dia juga mengatakan akan tetap menungguku. _

_**Sedangkan kulihat disebelah kanan ada Sehun.**_

_Dia cinta ketigaku. Dia hanya terpaut sebelas duabelas dengan Kris 'cinta pertamaku'. Sifat mereka sngat mirip. Aku berpikir mungkin dia-lah reinkarnasi Kris di negara lain. Aku pun berpacaran dengannya juga karena ia sangatlah mirip Kris. Aku nyaman dengannya. Entah menganggapnya seorang Sehun atau Kris (?)_

_Sampai akhirnya aku sadar. Jika aku masih menganggap Sehun adalah Kris itu salah._

_**Kris dan Sehun mencoba mempengaruhiku.**_

_**Seorang pria bernama Kim Jongin adalah kekasihku.**_

_**Dialah orang yang selalu menungguku. Dialah tempatku bersandar. Dia yang selalu menyemangatiku. Dia yang selalu disisiku. Aku mencintainya.**_

_Kata kata itu_

_**I need you. Kim Jongin **_

_**Byun Baekhyun yang tersenyum padaku.**_

_**Byun Baekhyun sahabatku.**_

_**Lalu**_

_**Aku menyerahkan Jongin kepada Baekhyun**_

_**Lalu semua gelap.**_

Semua ingatan itu kembali. Kulihat sekelilingku. Semua khawatir. Aku menarik napas panjang.

_**Ini memang sudah waktunya ternyata.**_

_Aku tersenyum ikhlas._

Aku melihat pria itu yang tak lain ternyata Kim Jongin, _kekasihku._ Lalu ada Byun Baekhyun, _sahabatku. _Lalu aku melihat keluargaku. Aku tersenyum mengisyaratkan aku tidak apa2. Lalu aku mengisyaratkan keluargaku untuk memberiku waktu untuk bertiga dengan _kekasih _dan _sahabatku. _

Aku melihat mereka berdua. Sekarang aku ingat dengan jelas.

_Ternyata semua itu mimpi. Mimpi yang indah. Berarti tidak lama lagi aku akan bertemu cinta pertamaku lagi. Dan kali ini tidak akan terpisahkan. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan namja lain. Sangat cinta malahan. Tapi bagaimana lagi..._

Sekilas kulihat bunga mawar putih yang terletak di meja dekat ranjangku. Aku tersenyum lagi.

_Bahkan bunga itu mirip sekali dengan pemberian Jongin waktu itu. Apa Baekhyun sengaja mengembalikannya padaku?_

( dj_inunk)

"Hei.. Bukankah tadi aku bertanya dan kau belum menjawabnya bukan?" aku bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin tersentak.

"Tidak perlu kau jawab. Biar aku yang mengatakannya. Apa benar kau yang bernama Kim Jongin?"

"Tentu saja. Kau-.." aku memotongnya cepat

"Lalu apakah kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ne?.." dia terlihat bingung.

"Tidakkah kalian pernah bermimpi bertemu denganku sebelumnya. Kita bertiga dan ada 2 pria lain juga.. Apa kalian ingat?"

"Kyungie~ apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Kau baru sadar mungkin obat masih mempengaruhi otakmu saat ini." Jongin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Atau memang sengaja ia hindari.

"Jongin. Aku tanya padamu. Kemarin malam sebelum melihatku terbangun. Apa yang kau impikan. Apa kau bermimpi tentangku?"

Dia terlihat gugup.

"Apa benar kau bermimpi tentangku? Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang aku katakan saat terakhir itu?"

Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sahabatku.

"Dan kau Baekhyun-ah sahabatku. Apa kau sudah tidak mencintai Jongin lagi?" dia terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu itu Kyungsoo-ah. Aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Lagi pula Jongin itu sangat mencintaimu.."

"Kalau begitu rebut Jongin dariku. Dan buat dia sangat mencintaimu melebihi aku. Apa kau bisa?" kulihat dia terperangah dengan ucapanku tadi. Dan Jongin mulai menatapku tajam.

"Cukup. Kyungie. Kumohon. Lebih baik kau istirahatlah.."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan bisa istirahat dengan tenang jika hal ini belum selesai.." aku menghela napas sejenak lalu memandang Jongin penuh perasaan. Tatapannya mulai luluh lalu menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

"Jongie-ah~ maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Sekali saja. Ne?"

"Apapun itu, chagiya." katanya lalu mengecup tanganku berulang ulang.

"Jangan pernah melepaskan pegangan tanganmu dengan baekhyun mulai sekarang. Dan belajarlah untuk melepaskan aku." kataku tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Never. Dan jangan paksa aku. Aku mencintaimu Kyungie" katanya kukuh dan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi.." aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Baekhyun yang sudah sangat menangis.

"Baekhyun-ah maukah kau berjanji padaku. Aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya"

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan mau jika kau menyuruhku untuk merebut Jongin darimu. Jongin itu milikmu."

"Iya. Tapi bisakah kau membantuku untuk menyembuhkan luka hati seseorang yang kucintai suatu saat nanti. Hatinya akan sangat terluka nanti dan aku tidak bisa mengobatinya lagi. Jadi maukah kau membantuku untuk menghapus luka hatinya itu jika aku tak disampingnya lagi. Aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menghiburnya. Jadi bisakah? Kumohon?"

"Baiklah aku janji. Bagaimana pun juga Jongin ini juga temanku. Jadi aku akan menghiburnya jika dia sedang terluka. Kau tidak perlu cemas." aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-ah. Aku menyayangimu." Baekhyun memelukku lembut. Aku menangis sama hal nya dengannya.

_"Jagalah dia untukku Baekhyun-ah. Aku percaya padamu. Terima kasih." _bisikku lalu dia memelukku semakin erat lalu mencium keningku lembut. Aku tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu Pangeran Tampan. Mendekatlah. Aku ingin berduaan denganmu. Hehe (^_^)" kulihat dia tersenyum padaku lalu duduk dikursi dekat ranjangku. Dia menggenggam tanganku lagi dan mengelusnya lembut.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Jongin juga tersenyum padaku.

"Saranghae.. Oppa"

"Nado saranghae Kyungie-ah"

Lalu kita berdua tertawa pelan masih saling memandangi. Aku terus melihat kemanik matanya. Ia benar2 mencintaiku. Aku tak sanggup pergi meninggalkannya. Aku terlanjur sangat jatuh cinta padanya.

"Apa masih ada waktu untuk istirahat Pangeran? Sepertinya diluar masih gelap? Aku mengantuk sekali." tanyaku dengan imut berusaha menutupi air mataku yang ingin terus menangis ini.

"Aigoo.. Kau ini imut sekali." katanya sambil mencubit pipiku pelan. Lalu melihat jam tangannya sekilas.

"Masih ada waktumu untuk istirahat malam walaupun ini sudah memasuki waktu pagi. Jadi istirahatlah. Aku akan memanggil semuanya untuk masuk"

"Temani aku dan pastikan aku benar2 tidur. Baru kau boleh memanggil mereka. Arraseo?"

"Baiklah Tuan Putri. Aku akan menjagamu." jawabnya sambil terus tersenyum.

Lama kami hanya diam dan hanya saling memandangi satu sama lain. Dan terus tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun masuk sambil membawa coffee hangat untuk Jongin. Lalu Jongin menyuruhnya sekalian untuk memanggil keluargaku untuk masuk. Baekhyun keluar lagi.

Dan kini tinggal aku dan dia sendiri lagi.

_**Ini sudah waktunya. Maafkan aku Jongin. Saranghae.**_

"Jongin.. Aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Aku sudah lelah.."

_"Aku ingin tidur sekarang.."_

_**"Selamat malam. Jongin-ah"**_

Jongin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku. Matanya mulai merah menahan tangis. Tak lama kemudian keluargaku dan Baekhyun masuk. Seiiring dengan berbunyinya alat itu..

**TTTTIIIIIIIITTT...**

Alat itu menunjukan garis lurus dan tak bergelombang lagi.

Jongin mendekat padaku lalu mencium keningku.

_"Selamat malam, chagiya. Mimpilah yang indah. Aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang." _

Jongin memelukku erat dan menangis pilu. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku. Sebelum ia pergi entah kemana.

_**"Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae Kyungie-ah. Tetaplah disisiku maka aku akan membuka hatiku untuknya nanti. Bantulah aku untuk melupakanmu. Dan menjadikannya menggantikan posisimu. Maafkan aku dan Terima kasih untuk hari hari yang indah bersamamu. Saranghae. Aku janji tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tangannya lagi mulai sekarang. Aku percaya padamu jika memang Baekhyun lah yang terbaik setelah dirimu. Aku akan menjaganya. Terima kasih."**_

End.

Thanks for reading..

Gimana ceritanya? Bikin sedih ngga? Kayaknya aku ngga yakin sampe bikin kalian bisa nangis..

Arghh aku gagal bikin anak orang nangiss..

Haha bercanda.. Bye bye..

**Dilarang COPAS !**

**Jangan lupa Review... Thank you..**


End file.
